Zoids: Century 3
by Hikaru6
Summary: The new Squad is up and ready for their new missions! But looks like the Archy is taking the offensive and attacking the Republic's main base! Can the Wolves Squad stop the enemy from taking over the base? Read! Chp. 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoids or anything related to it.  
  
EP 1: OUT BREAK  
  
In the beginning of the third century on planet Zi, combat units known as Zoids were used for games and forms of entertainment. But soon the thoughts of those on Zi grew sour toward each other. A small group called the Tyrants began creating havoc among the residents of Zi. In a matter of months all the people of Zi took sides. Those fighting to put Zi under their rule are now called the Archy (are-key). But the ones opposing, who fight for peace, are called the Republic.  
  
(For those of you who know about the first Zoids series, yes I know I took the name. They're using it to honor their first century ancestors or something like that.)  
  
And so a war between the Archy and Republic has raged on for half a year....  
  
Two metal feet slammed quickly against the ground as a camouflaged green Gun Sniper ran through a small pass in a mountainous region. The pilot was breathing heavily as he ran from his numerous enemies. His Zoid was filled with numerous holes from being shelled by his opponents in this battle. Equipped with wrist gattling lasers, a shoulder mounted gattling rifle, and only two weasel unit pods on the Zoid's thighs, the pilot felt that he didn't have a chance. Soon the Zoid slid to a stop to look around. Quickly the pilot scanned the area to find a good escape route. Just then he heard rocks falling off the side of one of the mountains ten feet from him.  
  
The pilot quickly looked up to find a dark red Rev Raptor sliding down the mountain. "Damn," he thought as he fired of his gattling rifle. The enemy Zoid slid to the bottom motionless. Just then two other Rev Raptors jumped out from behind separate mountains. The raptor Zoids shot off their wrist mounted laser guns at the G.S. whom already began to run. The G.S. jumped into an archway between two mountains and turned around. As the Rev Raptors closed in, the G.S. unleashed a barrage of missiles and bullets. After the smoke cleared, the G.S. pilot found his enemies motionless on the ground.  
  
"Whew," the G.S. pilot sighed as he wiped his fore head with his left glove. But before he knew it six more Rev Raptors turned the corner. "Yikes, time to go!" the pilot cried surprised as he turned his G.S. around to run. As the Zoid ran, the enemy Rev Raptors were shelling it with numerous lasers and bullets. The G.S. turned a corner to find something surprising. "Dang it! Looks like this is the end of the line for me," the pilot cursed as he looked down at a small village of people. "I can't afford to get innocent people involved. But then how can I fight?" the pilot questioned himself. Soon the Rev Raptors turned the corner. "Crap!" he cried as he shot off his gattling rifle and wrist lasers. People down in the village began to run and scream as the Rev Raptors returned fire.  
  
"I called for freak'n back up almost half an hour ago. So where are they!?" the pilot yelled as his Zoid was pummeled by enemy fire. Just then one of the lasers from the Rev Raptors hit the wall of a mountain right next to the village. Soon large boulders fell downward towards the village. "No!" the pilot cried as he threw his G.S. right under the boulders. The boulders broke upon impact against the G.S.'s back. The legs of the G.S. then began to fizz from strain. The Rev Raptors then commenced their assault. The Gun Sniper's screen soon began to flash red. "Come on Snipe, you can do this," the pilot said to his Zoid. But in seconds the Zoid collapsed. "Dang it NO!" the pilot yelled as he pulled on the controls. The Rev Raptors soon stopped firing and advanced toward the fallen Gun Sniper. But right as the enemy Zoids moved with in eleven feet of the Gun Sniper, two of them fell immobile.  
  
"What the?!" one of the Rev Raptor pilots cried. Soon a blue and red striped Blade Liger slashed two other Rev Raptors.  
  
"Get him! Get HIM!" cried another one of the Rev Raptor pilots as he shot at the Liger. The Blade Liger dodged the lasers, rebounded off the side of a mountain, and took out the remaining Rev Raptors in one leap.  
  
After the Rev Raptors were defeated, ten Pteras bombers landed and took the pilots into custody. As if folded up its blades, the Blade Liger walked over towards the fallen Gun Sniper. After a few steps, it lowered his head and the cockpit opened up. Out of the cockpit stood a man of about 25. He had two long dread locks hung in front of his face, while the rest of his hair was spiked back. "Well, Lt. Reid, it seems we arrived just in time," the man smiled as the G.S. pilot opened up his Zoids cockpit and looked up. The man then frowned. "But it seems your time is done."  
  
A figure walked down a metal hall of the Republic base. The person look about 17 years old with brown, spiked hair that curved towards the right side of his head. He wore the light blue coat of the Republic with a small lightning bolt on the left corner and tan cargo looking pants. Soon the person entered a room with red carpet and a desk in the far back. There at the desk sat a man in the same uniform as the boy.  
  
"Welcome, Lt. Reid," the man said. The boy saluted with his right hand then put it down. "Now, you were involved in the battle yesterday near Mt. Syno, were you not?"  
  
"Yes sir, I was," answered the boy looking down.  
  
"And you retreated into the mountains only to find a village. And instead of leading the enemy away, you decided to fight there, am I right?" the man questioned.  
  
"No, sir. You don't understand!" the boy began to raise his voice. "There was no way to esc..."  
  
"But you still got the civilians involved am I right?" the man interrupted.  
  
"Yes, sir," the boy calmed down.  
  
"And we both know that it is against our ways to get innocent civilians involved in the war going on," the man explained as the boy looked down. "Now normally we'd court martial you, but a warrior like yourself his too good to do that. So instead, we're assigning you to a new Squad."  
  
"You mean than I'm being transferred from the Gun Sniper Squad to another one? How is that a punishment?" the boy asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, you see, we're creating a new Squad, and so it will be in the lowest rank. That is your punishment. You, Lt. Jace Reid, are now the commander of the new Wolf Squad," the man answered.  
  
"Yes sir," Jace said disappointed.  
  
"Your team and first mission will be assigned to you tomorrow morning," the man said before Jace left the room.  
  
That night Jace laid in his bed thinking. "I can't believe that I've gone from Rank B down to Rank F," Jace thought. "I'm now a commander of a newbie team and new Zoids. I've only piloted two different Zoids in my whole career (a Gun Sniper and Cannon Tortoise)."  
  
(In this series, Zoids controls and cockpits vary to others in ways of piloting and stuff ^_^)  
  
"This truly sucks bit time," Jace thought to himself right before he fell asleep.  
  
The next day Jace awoke and headed down toward the Republic's Zoid hanger. There some people mocked, laughed, sympathized, and cursed him for his change. As he moved on, Jace soon came to a metal door. After he entered, he found a large room with four wolf type Zoids and four other people standing near them. When Jace walked up, the pilot of the Blade Liger from the other day greeted him. "Well, I'll leave all of you to get accommodated," the pilot said as he passed by Jace.  
  
There in front of Jace stood three new team members in their Republic uniforms. The first was a girl about his age and size with mid length blond hair. In the middle stood a short boy with red hair and a baggy Republic coat on. Then finally was a guy of about 16 wearing a black cap turned backwards and two clefs of black hair poking out of the hat's hole.  
  
"So you guys are my new team huh?" Jace questioned. "Well, I'm Jace Reid your commander."  
  
"The name's Jim Axe," the guy said twirling his hat on his index finger as he leaned on the leg of a tan Command Wolf. "I'm the greatest pilot you'll ever have commander!"  
  
"Me? I'm Katie, Katie Strike. I may look cute but can kick serious Archy butt," the girl said as she ran her right hand through her hair.  
  
"Commander, I am Miles Hawk!" the shorter boy said saluting and smiling.  
  
"How old are you, kid?" Jace questioned as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Twelve, sir," Miles answered.  
  
"Yeah, the kid's just out of dippers," Jim remarked still twirling his hat.  
  
"You better shut up punk, if ya know what's good for ya," retaliated Miles holding up a fist. "Yes sir I am young, but good for my age in combat and tactics."  
  
"Okay then..." Jace said a little puzzled. But before Jace could say anything else, a screen on a console behind him lit up showing the Blade Liger pilot.  
  
"You ready Wolf team? Here's your first mission," the pilot said.  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Well now with my new team assembled it's time for our new mission. Hey, these controls for a Command Wolf are weird! I can't pilot this! Ahhh! Help! This Zoid doesn't fit me. Uh oh time to fight the Archy! Next time on Zoids Century 3:  
  
EP 2: MISSION 1 


	2. Missioin 1

1 EP2: MISSION 1  
  
  
  
In the beginning of the third century on planet Zi, combat units known as Zoids were used for games and forms of entertainment. But soon the thoughts of those on Zi grew sour toward each other. A small group called the Tyrants began creating havoc among the residents of Zi. In a matter of months all the people of Zi took sides. Those fighting to put Zi under their rule are now called the Archy (are-key). But the ones opposing, who fight for peace, are called the Republic.  
  
A young pilot named Jace Reid has been transferred to a new squad and is now having his first battle as a commander.  
  
  
  
A small sized Whale King soon appeared out of the clouds. The transport slowly descended until it was 60 feet below the clouds. Soon the bottom of it opened and four large square objects were shot out. As the objects fell, small boosters on the bottom of them engaged and slowed the boxes down.  
  
Upon coming within 20 feet of the rocky earth the boxes exploded in a cloud of smoke. One after another fell a white Command Wolf followed by 3 tan Command Wolves and landed on the hard land. "This is the Alpha Wolf, pilot Jace Reid. We have successfully landed and are now commencing mission," Jace said over his Command Wolf's intercom. "Let's move out!"  
  
"Roger," Jace's teammates replied as they followed the Alpha Command Wolf. The 4 Zoids walked in a single file line through small canyons and passes.  
  
"Dude this bites," Jim sighed annoyed. "I thought that we were gonna have some action out here."  
  
"Low rank newbies like us don't really get to go on the bare battle lines," Katie remarked as she wiped sweat from her fore head.  
  
Soon sand exploded in their Zoids' faces. "We're being shelled!" Miles called.  
  
"From where?!" Katie cried looking around. Just then her Zoid was hit.  
  
"Katie!" Jace called. But he was soon hit.  
  
"I'm okay, Commander," Katie answered. "But where are the enemies?"  
  
"HA, YEAH! Now it's time for some action!" cried Jim excited. He pushed on his Command Wolf's controls and ran toward where he thought the shelling was coming from. "EAT THIS!" Jim quickly pulled the triggers on his consol and fired off his back mounted cannon. Soon two Stealth Vipers flew up in the air and fell motionless. "Dang, if it's this easy, then I'll go on the front lines!" Jim laughed as he unloaded rounds.  
  
"Don't let your guard down Jim!" Jace called.  
  
"Don't worry Commander! I've got it all… HUH?!" replied Jim. Right then he was pummeled by shells from a Dark Horn. After being barraged numerous times by the Dark Horn's gattling rifle, the Command Wolf laid motionless. "DANG IT!" Jim cried as he punched his screen that said "Command System Freeze."  
  
"Spread out!" Jace cried to his other teammates. Both quickly followed his orders. "Okay looks like Jim is out, so it's up to us! Katie, I need you to follow my lead!" commanded Jace.  
  
"Understood!" responded Katie as she pulled her Zoid behind Jace's.  
  
"Okay, now Miles I need you to get up on that small cliff! And stay as low as you can. Then wait from my signal, got it?" Jace instructed.  
  
"Got it sir!" replied Miles already moving toward the cliff.  
  
"Katie, I'll draw his fire. And as soon as I give you the signal, fire away!" explained Jace as he advanced his Command Wolf. The Dark Horn began to barrage the tan wolf as it ran towards it. The tan Zoid nearly dodged the attacks but was still shaken by the explosions. "Dang, these controls are nothing like the Gun Sniper's! But I'll have to get use to this," Jace thought to himself. Next Jace turned to the right and ran around the dinosaur Zoid. With quick reflexes, Jace made his Command Wolf do a sliding turn but fell to his belly and slid back. "Ah! Crap!" yelled Jace. He quickly noticed the Dark Horn turning around and unloaded on the enemy. The black Zoid began to stumble as Jace gave his signal. "FIRE KATIE!" And the tan Command Wolf unloaded rounds on the off balanced enemy.  
  
"Sniper in position!" Miles called over Jace's intercom.  
  
"Good," answered Jace. "Pull back Katie. Now get 'em Miles!" Then the Command Wolf shot 4 shells and hit the enemy Zoid right in the neck. And within seconds of the shelling, the Dark Horn fell to the ground frozen.  
  
"Mission complete, we've secured the area," Jace sighed as he fell back on his seat.  
  
Back at the base the Wolves Squad hung out in a break room. "Well, good job on our first mission team," Jace finally said after a long silence.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," sarcastically remarked Jim as he slammed his mug on the table.  
  
"Thanks Commander," Miles replied with a small smile. Katie just remained silent. The team sat quietly again looking down at their cups. "So, sir, do you think I will be able to become a full fledged sniper one day?" Miles asked hoping for a positive reply. Jace sat silent for a moment.  
  
"Don't count on it kid," answered Jim. "You think after one lucky shot that you could qualify to be a professional sniper? Ha!" Miles looked down disappointed.  
  
"Aw shut up Jim," snapped Katie. "I think you can Miles. With a little bit of practice of coarse." Miles looked up with a small smile then looked at Jace as if waiting for additional support. Jace just sat staring at his cup. Miles looked back down at his cup once again disappointed. Soon a man in a Republican uniform ran up to Jace who looked up. The man handed Jace a paper and he scanned it. After another period of silence, Jace stood up.  
  
"Okay, our next mission has been assigned," started Jace. "We're to patrol the outer limits of Mt. Osa base. There are reports of enemy activity and possibly an assault on the base. Be at the Zoid hanger at 13 hundred hours tomorrow, dismissed." The team members all sighed then stood up and headed to each of their dorms.  
  
  
  
The next day Jace made his way toward the Zoid hanger. With a paper in his left hand and right hand pushing a red button to open a door, he entered. Sure enough his squad was there. Jim twirled his hat on his index finger as he leaned against his Command Wolf, Miles sat on the paw of his Zoid and looking down with the same disappointed look as yesterday, and Katie with her hands on her hips. As Jace approached, Miles quickly slid off his Zoid and saluted his commander as he passed by. "Okay team, I'm glad you guys made it here on time. It shows that I have dependable teammates. And before we go I must say something," Jace said while standing in front of his squad.  
  
The other 3 looked up at Jace waiting with open ears for him to say his "something."  
  
"I want to apologize for my tone yesterday. I didn't act like a real commander, but as a disappointed private. I am sorry. And I apologize to you Miles. Yes, I do believe that you could make an exceptional sniper once you have the proper training. And I'm sure all of you can become great soldiers for the Republic once you reach your full potentials. I have faith in all of you. This mission is more dangerous than what I was given yesterday. It seems that the Archy is planning to mount an attack on the Mt. Osa base with full force. The Republic must not lose that base, so they've sent many of their squads to defend it," Jace explained.  
  
"And we're one of the lucky squads right?" Jim remarked.  
  
"Yes, that's right Jim, good job," answered Jace like a game show host. "We are to defend the base at all costs. So I want all of you to give it your all!"  
  
"Yes SIR!" Miles happily saluted with a large smile on his face. Katie saluted and smiled as well.  
  
"Thanks, Sir," replied Katie. Jim just threw his hat on backwards and began to climb into his Zoid. The rest of the squad followed and soon began to board a Whale King.  
  
After an hour of flight, the Wolves Squad was soon deployed. Once landing they made their way toward the Mt. Osa base. "Welcome Wolves Squad," a commander in a white Shield Liger greeted. 3 other light blue Shield Ligers surrounded him.  
  
"Ha, we don't need them, they're a rank D squad. Why do we need them?" a cocky voice exclaimed from his light blue Shield Liger.  
  
"That's enough, Zack," the Commander snapped back. "Well Jace Reid, look forward to fighting with you. I've heard a some good things about you while you were on the Gun Sniper Squad."  
  
"Thanks," Jace replied. Soon the Shield ligers left. "Yeah look forward to fighting with you too Shield Squad." Soon the Wolves Squad also moved to their position. As the 4 Command Wolves moved to their designated area, they heard massive shelling.  
  
"Who's attacking?!" Jim cried out.  
  
"Scanning area!" Miles called out as he ran for cover and switched on his scanner.  
  
"Where… AH!" yelled Katie as shells barraged her. Soon 3 dark red Rev Raptors jumped down followed by a black Iron Kong.  
  
"We're being attacked from all around!" the cocky voice from the Shield Squad cried over the intercom. "No! AH!"  
  
"Commander we're out numbered!" Miles cried as he backed away from a Dark Horn and 2 Lightning Saix.  
  
"Crap!" Katie cried. "Not Lightning Saix!"  
  
"They don't look like they have the high speed packs but they are heavily armed," Miles explained. As the 3 Command Wolves were cornered, shells flew into the Lightning Saix. Soon a white Command Wolf hurled itself into one and caused it to fall frozen. Quickly Jace shot two smoke bombs from the back of his Command Wolf and got back up.  
  
"We may be out numbered but don't give in with out a fight!" Jace commanded to his squad.  
  
"I hear ya Commander!" Jim happily cried as he unloaded on the other Lightning Saix. The black Zoid quickly fell to the ground. Then the Dark Horn closed in. Miles and Katie quickly barraged it with constant fire. Soon Jim and Jace joined in and the black Zoid fell in a matter of seconds. "Ya hoo!" Jim cried. But his parade came to an end when a dark red Rev Raptor pounced on his Zoid's back. The Rev Raptor began to hack away at the Command Wolf with its fore claws. "Ahhhhh! I'm being torn apart!" cried Jim as he attempted to shake the enemy Zoid off. Jace moved his Zoid a quick as he could to get to Jim but he still had problems with the controls and stumbled. Right then another Rev Raptor jumped in front of him and began to fire on him.  
  
"Leave the Commander alone!" Miles called out as he quickly shot off his back mounted cannon at the Rev Raptor. Miles then pounced on the enemy Zoid and shot it in the neck.  
  
"Thanks Miles I owe you one," Jace replied as he slowly recovered. Katie was near by dodging and shooting the last Rev Raptor while Jim slammed his Zoid into a rocky wall in an attempt to get the enemy of his back. Katie was soon sliced by the Rev Raptor and fell down. It then put its blade next to her Zoid's neck waiting to slice the Zoid's head off.  
  
"This truly SUCKS! My second mission and I'm screwed!" Katie said to herself. Just then a Rev Raptor was flung into the one next to Katie. The 2 enemy Zoids flew into a wall and fell frozen.  
  
"Yeah, SCORE!" cried Jim. "A 2 for 1 deal! Ha!" Katie sat stunned but then smiled shaking her head.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Jace asked as Miles followed him up to the other two. Katie got her Zoid back up to its feet.  
  
"Yeah," replied the girl.  
  
"I'm fine Comm.," answered Jim. But right before Jace could respond, he was grabbed from behind and picked up.  
  
"AH! It's the Iron Kong!" Miles cried.  
  
"That's right kids!" a voice said from the Iron Kong. "Now I'm gonna tear you all up! Ha, ha! So I'll first get rid of your Commander!" The Iron Kong threw the white Command Wolf into a stonewall and it let out a cry in pain before it fell. As the Iron Kong advanced toward the white wolf, Miles turned his Zoid around and began to barrage the Iron Kong.  
  
The bullets hit but only scratches were made. "Ha! This armor is twice as thick more than your average Iron Kong!" the pilot of the IK said as he turned around. Quickly a large, metal fist pummeled the Command Wolf. Jim charged his opponent firing away but was swatted to the side easily. "Your pathetic Command Wolves stand no chance against the Iron Kong Custom! Hahaha!" Katie lunged at the IK but was punched into another stonewall. As the IK moved in to destroy the Wolves Squad, the white Command Wolf jumped on to the enemy Zoid's back biting its head.  
  
"You fool, you can't defeat me!" the IK pilot called as he rammed his back into the stonewall. The Iron Kong repeated this assault 5 times until the white Command Wolf fell. The Iron Kong then picked up the fallen Zoid and walked over to a ledge. "Now, DIE!" the pilot cried as he cocked the Iron Kong's arms back ready to throw. But he was soon pummeled in the back by shells. The enemy Zoid lost his balance and fell forward, dropping the Command Wolf behind him. The IK engaged thrusters and turned quickly grabbing the side of the cliff.  
  
"Looks like I made it just in time," the Commander of the Shield team smiled as his Shield Liger ran over to the fizzing white Command Wolf. "You okay Jace?" Jace weakly looked up at the Shield Liger.  
  
"Yeah, sort…. Huh?" Jace paused to find the Iron Kong grabbing his Zoid's leg. It quickly fried its engines and jumped over to the Shield Liger with the Command Wolf's hind leg in hand.  
  
"Impossible!" the Shield Commander cried.  
  
"Not for the IK Custom!" smiled the IK pilot as he threw the white C. Wolf into the Shield Liger. "Now back to you, Wolfy!" The Iron Kong walked up to the ledge and cocked its arms back.  
  
"NO!" Miles cried as he slowly got up and fired his cannon, but missed every shot. The Iron Kong then threw the white Command Wolf down the ledge. As it turned around it found the Shield Liger and the 3 Command Wolves ready to fight.  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD PAL!" Jim cried as he lunged toward the Iron Kong. The Iron Kong engaged its boosters and ran quickly straight into the Zoid. Jim went flying and slammed on the ground. Soon the fight was interrupted by shelling coming from the sides of the small canyon they all were in. Three Gun Snipers stood there unloading rounds on the IK. The enemy Zoid quickly ran forward and the GS followed.  
  
"Shield and Wolves Squad you rest, we'll take care of him! In Jace's honor!" the Commander of the GS Squad exclaimed.  
  
  
  
The white Command Wolf slammed against the side of the ledge, rolling and tumbling. The armor tore and the legs began to give out. Jace pulled and pushed the controls but was thrown around like doll. And after one final slam, he fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
"So now what?" Miles sadly asked his teammates and the Shield Commander.  
  
"I'm sorry about your Commander, first," the Commander responded to the silent Wolves Squad.  
  
"I wish I would have been a better pilot, cause then I could have stopped him," Miles cried as tears began to drip out his eyes. "He believed in me, and I let him down! DAMN IT!"  
  
"Miles, it's not your fault," Katie softly said over the hologram screen.  
  
"DANG IT! I'm gonna kill him!" Jim cried as he punched his screen. "I'm gonna kick his sorry…"  
  
"Son don't go and do something stupid!" the Shield Commander said as he pulled his Shield Liger in front of the Command Wolf. "You saw how powerful he was, not even my Shield Liger Squad could take him out. You're out of your league!"  
  
"You think I give?!" snapped back Jim.  
  
"You are staying!" the Commander yelled.  
  
"Screw you!" Jim cried as he shot the Shield Liger in the side. The white Liger then fell frozen as the Command Wolf ran off. "I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing!" Katie sat back and sighed then looked up. She saw the Pteras bomber Squad duking it out with a number of Redlers.  
  
"I do see his point," she mumbled.  
  
  
  
Jace later awoke to find himself at the bottom of the ledge. His Zoid's screen no longer lit up and it was somewhat cracked. Next he unbuckled and forced the hatch open. Tried after pushing, Jace slowly crawled out of his Command Wolf aching. He scanned his Zoid to find that it was pretty much torn up. The legs were almost broken in halves, white armor was ripped open everywhere and now darker from the color of the rocks. His cannon was bent and ripped open on the sides and top and his hatch was almost broken open. Jace walked over to a mid-sided rock and sat down. "I can't believe this," Jace thought. "I'm down here and my Squad is depending on me. I'm the Commander and I'm practically dead to them. They have no leader now. They depended on me to get them through and I failed."  
  
While he though, Jace picked a rock and threw it with all his might into the wall. The rock hit an unusually round rock and it fell making a CLANG sound. Jace turned around to look at the mid-sized, round rock. He walked over to it and ran his hands along the smooth surface. He then felt where the rocky outer layer was missing and found a metal surface. Quickly he ran over to his destroyed Zoid and pulled out a survival bag. Jace whipped out a large knife and started to hack away at the rocky exterior.  
  
After minutes of chiseling, Jace had broken through the rocky layer. The "rock" now appeared as a gray, metal egg. On the very top of it was a small, red, square screen. Jace examined the "egg" to see if he could open it. "I hope this was some kind of parts holder or something," he said to him self once again running his hands along the exterior looking for a handle or button. Jace grew tired of searching for answers and sat with his back against it. His mind went back to his Squad and what might happen to them. He then quickly stood up knocking rocks out from under him. Soon the "egg" began to roll forward and tripped him from behind. Jace fell back but quickly recovered. He looked at the egg as it rolled then slowly stopped in front of his broke down Zoid. He soon picked up a rock and threw it at the egg in anger. "Piece of crap!" Jace snapped.  
  
When the rock hit the egg it bounced off but the place of impact slid into the egg. Next the red screen began to glow for a second then cut off. Then some smoke made a loud hissing noise as it was shot out. Jace turned to find this and ran toward the egg. Just then a beam of light burst out of the egg, shot right above the desolated Command Wolf, then shot right into the white Zoid. As Jace ran up to his Zoid, he stopped and covered his eyes from he bright light his Zoid was emitting.  
  
  
  
"I'm going after Jim so you stay here Miles," Katie commanded. "I'm with Jim in saying that I can't just sit here while others are fighting tirelessly. So I'm going!"  
  
"Okay, but be careful," Miles replied as Katie's Command Wolf ran towards the battle zone.  
  
  
  
Jim took the last corner that led right to Mt. Osa base. But when he arrived, he found a graveyard of Zoids. When he walked out of the canyon, the black Iron Kong jumped in front of him and shot off 3 missiles.  
  
  
  
Hey, Miles here! Looks like Katie and me are the only one's left out here. Where's the other Squads? No way! They've all been destroyed by that Iron Kong?! Katie hurries off to go help Jim against this beast. But when all seems lost, a new Zoid arrives. Is he friend or foe? Ahhhh Commander we need you! Next time on Zoids Century 3:  
  
OSA'S SAVIOR  
  
See ya on the battlefield! 


End file.
